narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto vs Kiba
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Der Kampf beginnt left|thumb|Kiba geht siegessicher in den Kampf Bei dem dritten Teil der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung stehen sich Naruto Uzumaki und Kiba Inuzuka im Kampf gegenüber. Kiba glaubt, wie viele andere auch, mit Naruto ein leichtes Los gezogen zu haben. Naruto merkt davon nichts und freut sich, endlich auch kämpfen zu dürfen. Als die beiden sich in der Kampfarena gegenüberstehen meint Naruto sogar, dass er Kiba schnell besiegen werde, was Kiba wütend macht. Der versucht gleich darauf, richtig zu stellen, dass er derjenige sein werde, der gewinnt. Nach einem kleinen Streit setzt Kiba Akamaru ab, woraufhin Naruto fragt, was das soll. Kiba erklärt kurz, dass Akamaru ihn im Kampf unterstützen wird, da es zu seinem Kampfstil gehört, was auch nicht gegen die Regeln verstößt, da Ninja-Hunde erlaubt sind. Kiba erinnert sich, wie Naruto sich auf der Akademie angestellt hat und macht sich deshalb nur wenig Sorgen. Der Kampf right|thumb|Kiba setzt Juujin Bunshin ein Kiba beginnt den Kampf mit Shikyaku no Jutsu, um so schneller und stärker zu werden. Mit einen schnellen Ellenbogenschlag auf Narutos Magen wirft er ihn dann einige Meter weg. Kiba glaubt, dass er jetzt schon gewonnen hat, da Naruto sich nicht mehr bewegt und auf dem Boden liegen bleibt. Bis auf Narutos Team ist jeder der Meinung, dass Naruto wohl verloren hat. Gerade als Kiba wieder gehen will, steht Naruto, zur Verwunderung der meisten, wieder auf und meint, Kiba solle ihn bloß nicht unterschätzen. Nach ein paar Provokationen von Naruto greift Kiba erneut an. Kiba wirft einige Rauchgranaten und greift Naruto mit Akamaru im Rauch an. Dieser muss ein paar Schläge einstecken, bevor er aus dem Rauch fliehen kann. Plötzlich greift allerdings Akamaru Naruto an und zieht ihn wieder in den Rauch. Kiba springt aus dem Rauch raus und wartet, dass der Rauch verschwindet. Nachdem dies passiert ist, sieht man nur noch Akamaru sitzend neben den am Boden liegenden Naruto. Akamaru rennt zu seinem Herrchen, als er plötzlich Kiba angreift und ihn in den Arm beißt. Da zeigt sich, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um Naruto handelt, der Henge no Jutsu verwendet hat, um sich in Akamaru zu verwandeln. Naruto lässt Kiba los, weil seine Jacke wohl nicht besonders gut schmeckt und, laut Naruto, Kiba etwas stinkt. Kiba fragt, wo sich dann der echte Akamaru befinde, als ein Schattendoppelgänger diesen hochhält. left|thumb|Kiba setzt Juujin Bunshin ein Kiba wirft Akamaru eine Kampfpille zu, die der kleine Hund mit dem Maul fängt und frisst, worauf sein Fell sich verfärbt und er stark genug ist, Narutos Schattendoppelgänger zu entkommen. Auch Kiba nimmt sich eine Kampfpille und setzt dann mit Akamaru Juujin Bunshin ein. Dadurch sieht Akamaru genauso aus wie Kiba. Beide greifen daraufhin Naruto aus dem Sprung heraus an. Naruto kann dem Angriff aber noch entkommen, worauf einer der Kibas nochmal versucht, Naruto anzugreifen. Dieser weicht erneut aus und Kiba springt an die Wand, um sich von dort aus abprallen zu lassen und Naruto erneut anzugreifen. Da die Kampfpillen Kibas Chakra verdoppelt haben, ist er jetzt auch noch doppelt so schnell, doppelt so stark und durch Akamaru zwei Mal da. Naruto bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den vielen schnellen Angriffen von Kiba und Akamaru, der immer noch aussieht wie Kiba, auszuweichen. right|thumb|Kiba greift Naruto mit Gatsuuga an Als Naruto versucht in die Luft zu springen, setzen beide Kibas Gatsuuga ein und treffen Naruto direkt wieder, der leicht blutend auf dem Boden liegt. Naruto will jedoch nicht aufgeben, da es sein Traum ist Hokage zu werden. Kiba kann sich darüber nur lustig machen und meint, dass er selbst eher Hokage wird, woraufhin er Naruto auslacht. Kiba macht sich über Narutos Traum immer weiter lustig. Trotzdem gibt Naruto nicht auf, sondern steht auf, um weiter für seinen Traum zu kämpfen. Kiba will den Kampf nun beenden und greift gemeinsam mit Akamaru erneut mit Gatsuuga an. Naruto kann noch knapp ausweichen, indem er nach oben springt. Kiba und Akamaru versuchen es gleich noch mal, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Kiba jetzt vorher eine Rauchgranate auf Naruto geworfen hat, sodass dieser nicht ausweichen kann. left|thumb|Naruto verwandelt sich in Kiba, um ihn zu verwirren Naruto kann wieder allen Angriffen entkommen, wenn auch noch knapper als vorhin, ist aber jetzt etwas erschöpft. Als der Rauch weg ist, ist Kiba ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass Naruto erschöpft ist und will das ganze Spielchen wiederholen. Erneut kommen somit die Rauchgranaten und Gatsuuga zum Einsatz. Naruto will zwar einen Gegenangriff starten, weiß aber nicht gegen wen, da Akamaru immer noch so aussieht wie Kiba. Da kommt Naruto eine Idee. Als sich dieses Mal der Rauch lichtet, sind plötzlich drei Kibas zu sehen. Ein Original, ein verwandelter Akamaru und ein verwandelter Naruto. Da Kiba ja nicht seinen Hund angreifen will, sieht es etwas schlecht für ihn aus. Doch hat Kiba einen so guten Geruchssinn, dass er den echten Naruto finden kann. Er schlägt einen der anderen Kibas. Der Kiba, der jetzt am Boden liegt, verwandelt sich zurück - allerdings in Akamaru. Kiba kann es kaum glauben und traut seinem Geruchssinn nicht mehr, weshalb er jetzt den anderen Kiba zu Boden schlägt. Doch auch dieser verwandelt sich zurück in Akamaru. Der erste, den Kiba angriffen hat, war nämlich wirklich Naruto, doch hat sich dieser in Akamaru verwandelt, um Kiba zu täuschen, was ja auch funktioniert hat. Naruto verwandelt sich nun in sich selbst zurück und greift den völlig verwirrten Kiba mit einem Kick an. right|thumb|Naruto furzt Kiba an Kiba ist anfangs ziemlich sauer darüber, dass Naruto ihn dazu gebracht hat, seinen eigenen Hund anzugreifen. Doch beruhigt er sich schnell wieder und überlegt seine nächsten Schritte, da er jetzt allein gegen Naruto kämpfen muss. Kiba holt einige Shuriken raus und plant, Naruto mittels seiner Geschwindigkeit und seines Shikyaku no Jutsu anzugreifen. Naruto kündigt währenddessen seine neue Kampftechnik an. Kiba nutzt dies aus und wirft die Shuriken auf ihn, wodurch Naruto erst mal mit Ausweichen zu tun hat. Kiba setzt dann Shikyaku no Jutsu ein, um Naruto einen schnellen frontalen Schlag zu verpassen, sodass Naruto einige Meter zurückgeschoben wird, worauf Kiba ihm gleich noch einen Schlag von der Seite verpasst. Narutos Gegner ist einfach viel zu schnell als dass Naruto Zeit hätte, Chakra für sein Jutsu aufzubauen. Kaum ist Naruto aufgestanden, wird er nämlich schon wieder von Kiba zu Boden geworfen. left|thumb|Jetzt kann Naruto Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzen right|thumb|Jetzt kann Naruto Kiba mit Uzumaki Naruto Rendan besiegen Als Kiba dann auf Naruto springen will, um ihm den letzten Schlag zu verpassen, fängt Naruto Kiba ab und wirft ihn weg. Naruto versucht erneut sein Jutsu einzusetzen, doch kommt Kiba wieder dazwischen, wodurch Naruto wieder behindert wird und erneut ausweichen muss. Doch Kiba setzt noch einen drauf und schlägt erneut zu. Aber Naruto steht abermals wieder auf. Er versucht jetzt wieder seine neue Technik einzusetzen, was Kiba wieder verhindern und ihn mit dem letzten Schlag besiegen will. Kiba rennt dieses Mal hinter Naruto, um ihn von hinten anzugreifen, jedoch hat Naruto in diesem Moment mehr Glück als Verstand und muss furzen. Da Kiba einen starken Geruchssinn hat, ist für ihn der Furz mehr als stark, weshalb er sich erst mal zurück ziehen muss. Naruto nutzt diesen Glücksfall und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein, um Schattendoppelgänger zu erschaffen, die Kiba umzingeln. Daraufhin greifen alle Kiba an und setzen somit, als dieser sein Gleichgewicht verliert, Narutos neue Technik Uzumaki Naruto Rendan ein! Dabei treten einige Schattendoppelgänger Kiba in die Luft, während der Original Naruto Kiba mit einem harten Kick auf den Kopf wieder auf den Boden befördert. Da Kiba danach nicht mehr weiter kämpfen kann, steht der Sieger fest. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Kibas Kämpfe